


Scorpio Loving

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filo Haikyuu, Kuroo Tetsurou's Birthday, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, filo au, the smutty filo au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: ㅤㅤㅤㅤPerhaps the energies of the heavens above us, have formed into different entities, different auras, dividing the elements of the earth between them, and finally, choosing us mere mortals. Each one of us.To carry out what’s left of their aura.To share the natural energies among humans, and live harmoniously or inharmoniously.Perhaps they hoped that though they have chosen differently, we may still find the souls where the stars align.orYou're a scorpio, just like Kuroo. He's your very rich, handsome, rich asf, handsome, kind-hearted “lover”. Your birthdays are very close to each other. So naturally, you celebrate it together... and well... things get nasty for the weekend. 😏ㅤㅤㅤ
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of u filo kuroo sluts. I'm filo kuroo sluts.  
> Happy birthday to KUROO TETSUROU!

Perhaps such a possibility exists; that the stars we see shining against the dark sky were once colossal cosmic orbs sent ablaze and eventually split, spreading across and to the ends of the galaxies.

And these stars are naturally connected and reflect perfect images across the endless realms of skies that can only be translated in the most mundane way by our mundane forefathers of astrology.

But maybe they missed something. Perhaps the energies of the heavens above us, have formed into different entities, different auras, dividing the elements of the earth between them, and finally, choosing us mere mortals. Each one of us.

To carry out what’s left of their aura.

To share the natural energies among humans, and live harmoniously or inharmoniously.

Perhaps they hoped that though they have chosen differently, we may still find the souls where the stars align.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

Kitty stares at the dark and clear sky above her through the car’s window. Maybe she hopes as well, that she’s been serendipitously stepping into the perfect path that these stars have led her to.

Her daydreaming comes to a halt when her phone goes off with a notification. The man she’s been longing to see just sent her a [text](https://twitter.com/kurookurotin/status/1328322880132632576?s=20).


	2. Heirs of Passion

After a long hour-ride, the car finally comes to a stop. She looks up one last time, bidding the heavens well for the night before Dexter opens the door at her side.

Kitty's heel meets the tiled sidewalk in front of the Manila Marriott Hotel with a click. She peers up at the brightly lit entrance, white walls and wooden double doors with glass fixtures.

Dexter sets down her luggage beside her. She turns her head to him. He gives her an easy smile. 

“Enjoy po kayo ni sir, mam.”

“Thank you kuya.”

She watches him gesture to the bellboys waiting by the door and before she could take her luggage, they've already carried it for her.

She sees Dexter speak with them but their conversation was inaudible. One of the bellboys nod before facing her.

“This way, ma'am.” He tells her.

Kitty raises an eyebrow out of curiosity, but nods to him anyway. After giving kuya Dexter a wave, she follows the bellboy into the lobby.

Her heels echo throughout the near empty lobby with each step she takes. The place isn't crowded with guests and she guesses that it might be because it's still early on a Friday night. She admires the lavish interior of the Marriott with its light marble finish on the floors and counters, tall glass windows and high ceilings decorated with simple, yet elegant chandeliers.

She looks back down to see the bellboy leading her to the receptionist's counter and to her surprise (although, she really shouldn't be by now,) gives way for her to line up at the VIP lane.

“Good evening Ms. Awitan.” A woman in uniform who carries a bright smile, greets her.

“Good evening, you're miss Shiela po?”

“Yes, ma'am.” She nods, her eyes lighting up a little at the sound of her name. “Miguel here will assist you to Mr. Kuroo's suite. It’s at suite 2801. You will also have access to the VIP lounge found at the 9th floor.”

She hands the keycard to the same bellboy who took her luggage earlier.

“If there is anything you need ma'am, you may dial one on the telephone, and I'll be here to answer.”

“Oh okay po.” Kitty nods, “thank you!”

“Enjoy your stay.”

Kitty smiles at her brightly before following the bellboy whose name she now knows as Miguel.

They move past a line of people at the elevator and Kitty feels their eyes on her. Without knowing how to react, she chooses to innocently greet them with a warm smile.

Their eyes follow her until the elevator shuts. Miguel presses the floor for the room and silence falls between them.

Within these seconds of silence, Kitty absent-mindedly wonders how many times Kuroo has walked through these walls with all the fuss of the hotel staff at the sound of his name. She also wonders how many other countless women he’s brought here too.

The elevator finally opens at the 28th floor and gives way to a lavish and spacious hallway. Kitty notices that there are only two rooms on this floor. Miguel leads her to the suite and taps the keycard on the door.

By now she should have gotten used to Kuroo’s expensive taste when treating her with only the best things in life. But as the heavy door swings open to reveal a luxuriant suite with high ceilings, glass walls and marble floors lit by dimmed lights, Kitty’s heart still skips a beat. Overwhelmed, not because of the grandness of the suite, but because after two years, she still can’t believe the amount of money that this filthy rich man throws away just for her.

Miguel, while strolling her luggage across the marbled flooring, goes through the complimentary snacks, wine and beverages in the pantry, the remotes for the entertainment center, the master bedroom, and finally, the master bath.

This is where her heart truly leaps.

An oval bathtub was situated at the far end of space, in front of the floor to ceiling glass wall that overlooks the rest of the hotel’s gorgeous amenities. The bath was perched up on two wooden steps with light fixtures on each step.

At one corner of the large space is where the glass shower area can be found. The walls were lined with lightwood cabinets and vanities with white marble countertops. And finally, a tall, oval full-length mirror stands near a vacant wall. A smile creeps up on Kitty’s lip when she sees that the mirror reflects both the bath and the shower area.

Only the steps leading to the tub as well as the furniture’s back lights are lit and the space looks immaculate against the dark sky.

It takes her breath away.

“Ma’am?”

Kitty almost jumps for being pulled from her trance.

“Ay sorry. Yes po kuya?”

To her surprise, Miguel gives a light chuckle. She realizes that she must have looked stupid for ogling at a master bath when a whole luxurious suite sits right outside. Her cheeks heat up as they make their way back to the living area.

“Dalhin ko na lang po muna ang luggage niyo sa closet po—”

“Ay kuya, sige okay lang! Ako na lang po.” She smiles warmly.

“Sure po kayo ma’am?”

“Yes po!”

He nods hesitantly and lets go of the handle of her luggage.

“Sige po ma’am, if you need anything po, dial one lang po sa telephone and we’ll answer immediately.”

Kitty nods and Miguel takes a few steps away before she rushes to him.

“Ay kuya wait lang po!” Kitty scrambles to take out her wallet and pull out a few bills. “Ito po. Thank you po.”

Miguel looks a little surprised, “thank you po ma’am, kaso po… Nag-tip na rin po kasi sa’min si sir.”

“Oh.” Kitty giggles. “Well... ayaw niyo po ba? At least may additional.”

It brings a bashful laugh out of him.

“Sige po ma’am, salamat po.” Miguel takes the tip and nods graciously. “Enjoy your stay po ma’am!”

The door closes and suddenly she’s all alone in such a big, quiet, dimly lit unit.

She leans on the closed door and revels in the stillness of the space. She feels as if making a small movement would disrupt the peace.

Kitty sighs. If only she could make time go faster and Kuroo can tightly wrap her small frame with his big and muscled arms.

She shoots him a text to let him know she’s arrived. She hasn’t even brought down her arm yet when her phone starts ringing. At a glance of the caller ID, she answers.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Kitty dips her eyes as a blush rises to her cheeks. The sound of his voice soothes her.

“Hi.”

Is all she could say and the sound of his low chuckle causes the hairs on her skin to rise.

“Have you settled in?”

“Mm-mm… Still just standing by the doorway really.”

He snickers. “Well, relax ka lang, love. Make yourself at home okay?”

“Bit unlikely.” She says without much thought along with a light laugh.

There is a pause from the other line before Kuroo says, “Why so? Is there something wrong?... Do you… not like it?”

“Oh god! Sorry no that’s totally not what I meant omg.” Kitty wants to kick herself. “I was kidding Kuroo, there’s absolutely nothing wrong. It’s just that… nagulat lang ako ang laki ng room and mag-isa lang ako.” She laughs.

“Oh, darling I’m so sorry for running late.”

“No it’s okay! Ano ka ba!”

“I’ll leave as soon as I can, I promise.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine. Really. Go do your thiiiing,”

Kitty finally peels herself from the door, feeling more at ease as she talks to Kuroo. She takes the handle of her luggage as she walks across the living area and drags it along.

“Yes I will. And after this, I’ll do _you_ naman.”

“Ahy, Sir! Grabe namen pow. Looking forward po, sir.”

Kuroo laughs. Kitty loves it when she makes him laugh.

“Dapat lang,” he chuckles, “anyway, I left a few gifts in the bedroom for you, if you haven’t found them yet. I hope you like them.”

“Ahy! May pa-gift.” Kitty giggles before making her way to the master bedroom.

“Ahy, more to come pa.”

Kitty laughs again before opening the door.

Once she does, her eyes grow wide as they land on a beautiful bouquet sitting at the middle of the master bed. 

“Oh these are so beautiful, Kuroo...”

She stares at the bouquet full of roses, lilies, mumps and carnations. Kitty smiles warmly. She always receives flowers from Kuroo even on ordinary days. And each one seems more beautiful than the last.

“Parang every occasion it gets bigger ah,”

Kuroo chuckles, “you like it?”

“Syempre!” Kitty sighs. “Thank you.”

“Well that's not all, check the closet.”

She swings her legs over the bed and makes her way to the double door closet. She opens it with two hands and the light within automatically turns on.

Kitty gasps.

It's met with a low chuckle from the other end of the line.

A one-piece lacy lingerie with a bra top attached to a short, tool skirt hangs on a silk hanger. Below it, on top of a low shelf, is where a lacy headband with what seems to be cat ears, as well as a slim, black choker with a ribbon and bell attached to the middle of it are displayed.

Heat begins pooling in her stomach while imagining all the many ways Kuroo will _use_ her while wearing this. Suddenly her need feels too much to bear.

“Like what you see?”

Kitty blinks at the sound of his voice. It was deeper. Something's changed.

“Yes daddy,” she answers with certainty.

“Hmm… kulang.”

She almost smacks her own face for forgetting.

“Thank you daddy. For the lingerie, and the flowers. And everything. Thank you.”

Kuroo hums deeply with satisfaction.

“Well then, make yourself feel at home, have a good meal and make yourself pretty for me, okay?”

“Mkay. Yes daddy.” She almost whispers in excitement.

“Can't wait to see my precious Kitty.”

Her lashes dip and she tries to suppress a moan. She wants him. She wants him _now_.

“I need you, daddy.”

“Ssshh,”

Kitty whines.

“Mmm, don't mewl at me like that baby, especially when I can't touch you yet.”

A pout forms on her lips as she brushes her fingers over the lacy ears.

“I need _you_ , baby.” Kuroo says through his teeth.

She bites her lip and shuts her legs tight. Her heart races.

“Tetsuro, _kite_ everyone's waiting for your speech!” She hears from the background.

“ _Hai otosan,_ a minute lang.”

Kitty hears him take a few steps away.

“I’ll be with you soon.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Kuroo chuckles again. “Enjoy yourself. Bye.”

The call ends after she says it back.

Kitty lets out a long, happy sigh as she falls back for the soft bed to catch her. She can't seem to wipe out the huge, stupid smile on her face.

It's going to be a long and exciting night and she knows it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Red lipstick stains her soft lip as she slides the tube across it. She applies lipstick generously before recapping it.

While admiring her reflection, she notices one side of her silk robe slid off her shoulder while doing her make-up. It leaves the strap of her lingerie exposed.

She smirks and brings up her phone to the mirror. She tosses her hair a little bit.

Kitty pouts her lips seductively before taking a photo.

_9:12 PM_

**Kitty:** _sent you a photo_

**Sir Kuroo:** Mmm. You look so good baby.

**Sir Kuroo:** But your lips would look

prettier around my cock. 😉

**Kitty:** Mhmm… would look so good with

your hard cock pushing through

my soft lips.

**Sir Kuroo:** Fuck baby.

**Sir Kuroo:** Malapit na ko. See you.

**Kitty:** 😚

Kitty giggles, puts her phone down and stares at her reflection again.

Sometimes she still can't believe how lucky she is that someone as good as Kuroo took interest in her at all. All the others before him weren't as nice, or as respectful or as handsome…. Even if they were a little richer. Seems that they couldn't buy basic human decency despite all that money.

And then came along Tetsurou Kuroo, her handsome Japanese prince who was born in Japan, but was raised here. Brought up to be a great businessman, and somehow ended up being one of her clients.

For a time, he wasn't the only one she offered her services to. She would still book transactions with other wealthy men despite how shitty they were and despite how shittier they treated her. Because she needed it. One client wasn't enough to pay for her three younger sibling's education and her mother's debt after her father left them.

Except Kuroo wanted to be enough. He once offered to pay for everything even up to sending her siblings to university.

Kitty snickers at the memory.

She told him she wasn't going to rely all her family's finances on another man ever again. He respected that, so _“instead”_ , he offered to raise her salary, in exchange for more days to meet him and finally, he wanted her services offered _exclusively_ to him.

She said to him then, “well isn't that the same thing? Nawalan pa ko ng clients!”

To which he answered with, “I'll pay as much as they would, even more, and with this, you can find a better day job, one that you like, one that pays you better without sacrificing your health.”

It was too good to pass on. And he was so persuasive and _willing_ to do all that, just to get a little bit more time with her.

So she accepted. And he's treated her with nothing but goodness ever since. He is a businessman after all.

  
  


Kitty sighs gratefully while staring at her reflection.

  
  


From the moment her eyes landed on him when they first met two years ago, she knew he was something else.

Five seconds.

Five seconds is all it takes for her to know how long a person is going to stay in her life. Five seconds is all it takes for her to know if this person is shitty or if this person will be good for her.

Five seconds is all it took for her then, to know that Tetsurou Kuroo will take up a lot of her time, her mind, and as much as she hates to admit it, her heart.

And she is right. She is always right. She firmly believes it to be some kind of intuitive power that was granted to her by the stars.

Kitty stares deeply into her own eyes, lost in thought.

She was right about everything about him and how much he'd affect her life. The only question running through her head now… is how much of him will she let into her life now?

The answer brims at her lips, wanting to spill for herself to hear.

But she doesn’t. What is she so afraid of?

  
  


Her thoughts get distracted as she hears the front door of the suite opening from a distance.

  
  


* * *

He taps his keycard on the door knob.

_God, finally._

He rolls his eyes as he swings the door open.

Kuroo loves his dad, no doubt. He respects and wholly appreciates him for raising him alone after his biological mother left. But _god_ he hates that he just _had_ to take up so much of his time that he could have spent with the woman of his desire.

He sighs lightly and with the click of the door shutting, Kuroo turns to his side, haphazardly tosses the keycard to the counter and takes quick strides to the mini-kitchen as if the suite is his own home.

He doesn’t mind the dimmed interior because he likes how the moon’s light pours in through the windows. He likes the drama of it all.

He reaches the other end of the counter and Kuroo pulls out the champagne bottle from a wine rack. He also reaches above him to find two tall wine glasses behind a cupboard. As he does, his eyes land to the sink below where plates and cutlery are neatly stacked and seems to have been rinsed already.

A smile tugs at one end of Kuroo’s lips. He’s delighted to know that his lover seems to have eaten well.

He takes the glass and wine bottle. In haste, Kuroo nearly skips over the step and walks over to the sofa that faces the wall made of glass.

He sets them down on the low coffee table. He lets his back fall on top of the sofa with a light puff and sighs out of relief.

_Finally._

With his eyes shut, Kuroo takes even breaths to calm himself.

He catches the sound of faint footsteps nearing him. And soon enough, the familiar scent of green apples fill his nose. He feels a set of delicate fingers brushing over his shoulder from behind the couch.

“Mmmm..”

He hums and quickly laces his fingers with his lover's. He brings the inside of her palm to his lips. Kuroo plants light kisses.

His mind numbs, breathing in the scent that could only be _her_.

Kitty's chuckle tickles Kuroo's ear.

“Grabe naman sir, I have to let you know pag nakarating na ‘ko dito, and you don’t?”

A fond smile spreads on Kuroo's lips. He leans his head back and opens his eyes. Their eyes meet for the first time in weeks.

“Surprise.”

Kitty giggles. His easy smile and casual nature just does that to her.

Kuroo's fingers reach up to caress her cheeks. She does the same to him.

They stay like this, silently staring into each other's soul under the stillness of the night. Almost like a prayer.

Perhaps to give thanks. That they have been allowed this time together.

Kuroo's eyes close in on her lips. How he misses them.

He brushes his thumb over her soft lip and Kitty hums. It feels like her legs want to give away, and it seems ridiculous to her since his touch is so minute. But she's been longing for him. They've been longing for each other for so long.

Kitty leans down and presses her lips against Kuroo's.

His breath hitches.

Kuroo feels weak. He is weak. With his lover's fingers on skin and her lips dancing with his; he is weak.

He sighs into the kiss. The world around them seems far and distant.

The only thing that exists on this earth is her.

Kuroo's deft fingers slide through her silky hair. He gently pulls her, to deepen their kiss. As if this is his only way to understand that she's real. She's here. And she is his only.

Now it's Kitty's turn to run out of breath.

She giggles into their kiss. Kuroo finds it endearing every time she does it.

Kitty pulls away, attempting to stand up straight. She misses this, getting drunk from drinking in his sweet kisses like this.

Kuroo chuckles as he watches the silly smile on her lips without ever letting go of her fingers.

They sigh with contentment together.

“Mmm… sit here, baby.” Kuroo whispers.

Kitty brushes off the shiver that runs through her skin. How she missed getting orders from him. Even if it isn't. Not even close, but she knows they'll get there soon.

Kuroo wraps his muscled arm tightly around Kitty's shoulder once she's sat. His other set of fingers brush over her clothed thigh.

“Mmm.” He gently pats it twice.

As if on command, Kitty pulls her folded leg from under her and slowly splays it over for Kuroo's viewing, letting it rest over his thigh and in between his clothed legs.

Kuroo hums again. They both stare at where his fingers caress her bare thigh. They enjoy how beautifully her silk robe has slid off, exposing her smooth, sun-kissed skin that glows under the moonlight.

It's a sight that Kitty loves to see: Kuroo being fixated with the simplest things about her.

Sometimes she thinks he's feeding her ego too much. Other times she revels in the feeling that at least for now, she's the only woman who he pays attention to.

Kuroo finally peels his eyes away from his view and faces her. Their eyes meet. And they soften at the sight of each other.

Such fondness hangs in the air around them as they stare into each other's eyes.

They could go on like this forever.

However, they have other needs to attend to.

“Ang ganda mo.”

His words tickle Kitty's ears and everything inside her melts. She's weak.

Everytime he says things like this like it's poetry. She's weak for him. And he knows it.

  
  


Kuroo chuckles and shakes his head.

Sometimes he really can't believe he's lucky enough to be with such a beauty.

Kuroo sighs, lightly pats Kitty's thigh and leans over to finally mind the items he's picked out from the kitchen.

“Champagne, darling?”

Kitty snickers quietly. “Yes, of course.”

In one attempt, Kuroo unscrews the cork with a loud pop. He does it swiftly, with ease, with control. Must be a rich people thing to master the art of opening expensive alcohol.

He pours them two glasses and hands one to Kitty.

They sit upright, with their heads drawn close together. They raise their glasses.

“Happy birthday.” He says to her.

“Happy birthday.” She says to him.

“Thank you for being here with me.”

“I wouldn't have been with anyone else anyway.”

Kuroo's smile softens. He leans in and seals it with a chaste and lingering kiss.

They pull away with a bubble of laughter.

_Clink!_

The sound echoes inside Kitty’s ears for seconds, minutes, years. It almost reminds her of the chimes of church bells that she used to hear when she was younger. A time when her frail little hands would be held by her mother while they heard the word of God. Mother would always tell her that only good things come after hearing that sound.

She stares at Kuroo fondly, and after seconds pass in silence, he returns it with the same loving warmth.

Perhaps she was right all along.

  
  


As they take a sip of their spirits, they stare deeply at each other. Beneath the dark interior of the suite, nothing else shun brighter than the glint of excitement in their eyes. The fondness from Kuroo’s melts away into a taunting one when his eyebrows dance at her. She smirks.

“Teasing me?” She bravely asks.

He chuckles, turns away then downs the alcohol in his glass. All too quickly, Kuroo puts down his empty glass with a loud clink, wraps his arms around her and with his strength, pulls Kitty above him.

A few droplets from Kitty’s wine glass spill over the exposed skin of her supple breasts and Kuroo doesn't hesitate to catch it with his lips. Kitty’s breath hitches as the warmth of his soft lips latch onto her skin. He looks up at her through his lashes with piercing eyes.

She bites her lip along with the shake of her legs. Her need grows and _god_. She wants him to take her. Just here and now.

Kuroo laps up her skin once more before pulling the spot between his lips and deliciously sucking. They both couldn’t help the little moans escaping from their lips. It causes him to pull her a little closer to him. He lightly sinks his teeth, unyielding until her skin is marked.

Above him, Kitty fails to suppress a moan. His eyes fall shut, drinking in the sweet sound. But her fingers grip at his hair.

“K-kuroo...” She whispers.

With this, Kuroo chuckles against her skin, pulls his lips away with a loud pop and casually leans back on the sofa with his arms over the backrest. As if he didn’t just ravish her.

He takes in the view: Kitty’s robe has now been crumpled at her elbows barely having any use with her figure exposed, her neck, down to her breasts are flushed in red as she catches her breath. Finally, his eyes land on the mark he placed on her skin. A hum escapes from his lips. All this for Kuroo to relish on.

His erection springs as he ogles at the mark he's made. He's marked her and something about knowing that he's the only man who can have her like this, makes him want her more.

He licks his lips and looks up at her again. He catches her round and pleading eyes. He smirks.

“What?” He asks innocently.

Kitty unknowingly pulls her lips into a pout. She couldn’t help letting out a soft whine while her fingers carefully trail across Kuroo’s stomach in an attempt to ask for _more_.

“Hmm… Alam mo naman na ‘di mo ‘ko madadaan sa ganyan if you want something, right?”

Kitty sighs lightly in defeat, but she nods. She nods because she knows what she’s supposed to do. They’ve been doing this for years now.

First, Kuroo takes the lead.

“What do you want, hm?”

His words fall into her ears like a cue.

And then she follows.

“I want you daddy,”

Kuroo hums delightfully.

And finally, the show begins.

With a blink of an eye, Kitty's breath is suddenly constrained, but her womanhood shakes when she realizes that Kuroo's large fingers have wrapped tightly around her neck. Heat rises to her skin, setting it alive.

On instinct her fingers reach up to Kuroo's wrist.

“You're gonna be a good little slut for me, hm?”

“Yes daddy,”

He clicks his tongue irritably, “‘Di ko marinig,”

Kitty feels his fingers add pressure on her skin. She squirms, taking a ragged breath.

“Yes daddy, I'll be your good little slut!”

“Mmmm,” a smile replaces the frown on his lips. “Good girl,”

A rush of heat travels down to her center. Her eyes flutter shut, reveling in the praise.

But before she could open her eyes, Kuroo crashes his lips onto hers. He eases on her neck while he kisses her roughly. The wet sound of their kisses echo across the suite. Heat travels on Kitty's skin where Kuroo's fingers roam.

He catches the fabric of her robe and yanks it off her body. She breaks away from the kiss with a light gasp as Kuroo continues to shove off her harmless robe. He his lips envelopes hers once again while tossing away the piece of garment.

He moans lightly against her lips with satisfaction. He starts pulling away again and when Kitty tries to find his lips, he places his deft fingers on her chest and lightly pushes her to lie down. Kitty gasps as the surface of the coffee table catches her fall.

His warm fingers carefully slide down her body while leaving a trail of heat; over the lacey lingerie from her chest, the valley between her breasts, her stomach, her short skirt— his fingers briefly stop over womanhood. And when a light moan pushes through her lips, Kuroo chuckles and pulls his fingers away, trailing them up over her thighs, and down to her toe. Kitty shivers. The hairs on her skin rises where his fingers travel.

Finally, Kuroo pulls her hips to him to allow her to comfortably shift her weight on his thighs instead.

Kuroo leans back enjoying the view. His slacks feel tight as a tent forms. And it sits snugly just under where Kitty's womanhood is revealed.

Only a few layers of fabric separates their sex and they can feel the heat of each other's skin. Kuroo takes everything in him to not just shred his pants off and stuff his hard cock in her.

He licks his lips at thought instead.

She feels the weight of his eyes feasting on the view of her nearly exposed womanhood if not for the edges of her skirt that dipped over her center. Their eyes meet. She sees him lick his lips and heat rises to her cheeks.

Kitty feels exposed to Kuroo. She attempts to close her knees in shame, but Kuroo firmly holds her thighs apart with the strength of his mere hands.

Their eyes meet.

“Mm why?” He tuts. “But you look so good like this baby...”

An easy smile resides on Kuroo’s lips despite how dark his eyes have gone. He simply sits there, finding pleasure in staring down his wonderful toy tonight and watching her squirm under his eyes. He occasionally massages his fingers down from her knees to the inside of her thighs… to her center, teasing just outside her lips.

His eyes cast down to view her bare sex. He catches sight of moisture glistening between her folds and sighs with want. He licks his lips again as he brushes her skin. His own grows tighter against his slacks.

Kitty’s breath shudders as his warm fingers brush over her skin that’s just centimeters from where she wants them to be on. She couldn’t help but buck her hips in an attempt to gain friction, but Kuroo holds her down with a low chuckle.

He continues to brush the pads of his thumb just barely outside the moisture of her skin. 

Kitty bites her lip. She wants him. Her skin feels alive without him even touching her. But no. She can’t have him yet. He wouldn’t allow it. So she just lies there, just for Kuroo’s viewing, for Kuroo’s pleasure even as her _need_ washes over her skin.

“Hnn… Daddy..” She couldn’t help it.

“Yes?”

She lets out a soft whine instead of answering.

“‘Di ko marinig, baby.”

Her breath shudders, “W-want you… daddy.”

“Hm?”

Kuroo pulls his fingers away and travels up her body to lace his fingers with hers. He pulls them above her head and leans down over her. She catches musky and clean scent, it almost sends her to a high.

Her frame is so small under him, as if he can cage her under him for as long as he likes. That thought sends another wave of heat across Kitty’s skin. She grips his fingers that are still held above her.

Kuroo’s dark eyes hold her round and pleading ones.

“Ano ‘yon? You want me, hm?” He whispers softly.

“Yes daddy.” She says with a weak breath.

“Mmm.. say it again.”

“I want you daddy.”

“Again.”

Kitty whines. “Hnnn! I want you daddy, please!”

A second of silence passes.

Suddenly a set of fingers softly brush across Kitty’s cheek.

“Who do you belong to?”

It shouldn’t surprise Kitty, but it does, when Kuroo asks it with such tenderness and longing. As if not to dominate… but to simply ask for assurance.

She takes a shaky breath as warmth spreads across her chest.

”I belong to you, Kuroo.”

A soft smile touches his lips. She smiles up to him as well.

“Ikaw lang.”

Kuroo leans in again. “Ikaw lang.” He whispers into her lips.

Kuroo plants a deep kiss into her lips as if to remind her that she belongs to him. And to assure her, that he belongs to her. Only.

Their lips dance languidly against each other’s. Kitty’s chest that seconds ago was racing with anticipation, finally calms down to a steady beat. They savor the deep kiss they share, filling their senses with the taste of each other’s lips.

It’s Kuroo who pulls away with a grateful sigh. He stares at her for a few seconds, just admiring her eyes, her lips, her beauty.

Kuroo lightly smiles. He leans down to peck her cheeks twice. He buries his nose at her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

His other set of fingers slowly trail down from her wrists to her arm, and down her cheek. He strokes her cheek lovingly, before brushing her lip with his two fingers. 

Kitty’s eyes never leave Kuroo’s as she separates her lips to let his fingers slide in.

They both sigh into a moan when her wet tongue slides under Kuroo’s digits. He carefully pushes them in up to his knuckle. Kitty’s eyes shut as she sucks in her lover’s thick fingers. They feel thick inside her mouth and it leaves her satisfied.

Kuroo watches her bob her head on his digits while he holds down her wrists above her head. He imagines how good it would look when she sucks his erection instead. His mouth hangs open, breath fanning over Kitty’s skin while he watches her. He licks his lip.

As much as he tries to resist, Kuroo slightly lifts his hips to grind at her center.

“Hnnhh,” she moans into his fingers.

Kuroo mouths at her neck and shoves his fingers deeper into her mouth as he enjoys the friction of their need.

Her fingers dig into the back of Kuroo’s hand.

He finally takes a deep breath with a low groan and pulls away again to lean back on the sofa. In one swift move, he releases his fingers from her mouth and pulls her wrists down to her center.

Kitty gasps as she realizes what Kuroo wants her to do.

“Show me.”

His command shoots down to her center.

“Show me how you want me to play with your pussy.”

She gasps at his words. He follows through with his wet digits that had just been inside her mouth and he briefly slides them over her moistened lips. She moans and her hips buck as he touches her for the first time. Words of plea almost escape from her lips, but Kuroo already pulls away.

He instead, takes her hips and yanks her full weight down to his clothed hips. She feels the cold buckle of his belt pressing against her heated lips.

She lets out a pleasured whine.

“C’mon baby, I wanna see.”

Heat rises to her cheeks and she swallows. She’s done many unthinkably nasty things with Kuroo, but it always involved both of them participating. Though they have had calls, when he was away where she pleasures herself for him to watch through a screen, never has he asked to do it while he actually sits under her weight while staring down her exposed center.

Kitty whines. Her fingers ball up into fists on top of her tool skirt.

She feels ashamed… and _dirty_ …

“Hmm… Ayaw mo?” He challenges. His voice drops to a whisper. “Hindi kita hahawakan unless you show me how you want me to.”

“Hnnnhhhh daddy...”

Her chest starts racing again at the thought of pleasuring herself literally in front of him. The countless times she’s toyed with her own sex when they’re not together with the image of Kuroo imprinted in her mind is something she’s kept only to herself.

Their set-up only means business. Whatever they do on their own time when they’re not together isn’t something that’s required to be of topic.

But here he is, ordering her to bare all her hunger for him. The same hunger she feeds so generously when they're not together, when he isn't looking.

Shame washes over her at the thought of it.

“C’mon baby.”

Kuroo slides his arms under her thighs and caresses her skin gently. He leans his cheek on her perched up knee.

“We don’t have all night,” His lips mouths at the soft skin at her knee. “Be a good girl for daddy.”

She takes a shuddered breath. She brings her fingers up to run them through her hair in an attempt to calm herself.

She thinks of Kuroo, and only Kuroo. Kuroo who’s so kind to her, who pleasures her and takes care of her. She licks her lips. There is no one else in this world she wants to pleasure more than the man who’s treated her so lovingly all these years.

If he wants her to bare all of her to him, then she will.

She takes in a deep breath— _Kuroo_. She shuts her eyes and her mind fills with the image of him. She ignores the fact that the very man she desires is sitting right between her legs, because looking him in the eye will only drown her in shame.

She lets her fingers trail down her body slowly, just like how she would when she makes love to herself. She drowns in the thought of him.

_Kuroo_. 

_His fingers run over her buds covered by the lace of her lingerie. Her back arches as the touch sends a spark of pleasure over her skin. Kitty sighs. She wants more and she receives more as he tugs on her hardening buds once again._

Kitty mewls. How she wishes he could glide his wet tongue over them and latch his lips on to her hardened nipples to suck on them.

The thought sends her through a wave of heat, and suddenly: _his other set of fingers finally brush across her moistened slit._ Her legs shake at the touch. She bites her lip at the sensation _. He’s barely even touched her._

Kuroo chuckles.

_His finger teases at her entrance. Her wetness begins to leak, spilling over her folds and sliding down to her other hole._

Kuroo groans at the sight of it.

“Fuck, you’re so wet baby,” he mutters through his teeth.

She hears his voice so clearly. His hot breath on her skin feels so real and it causes the hairs on her skin to rise.

_He catches a drip of her juices with one finger and slowly glides it up her slit, lubricating just her center. He leaves the rest of her folds dry. He likes it that way, spreading just the right amount of her juices to toy with her sweet spots._

Kitty’s breath shudders.

_And slowly, a finger reaches to up brush moisture over her bundle of nerves._

She gasps.

Above her, Kuroo lets out a low satisfied moan.

_Her toes curl in as he continues to circle her clit quickly._

Her whole body tenses. Kitty bites down her lip as it sends her waves of shock in succession.

“Fuck baby,” Kuroo groans.

His own erection begins to ache within its confinements.

_Kitty’s begins leaking through her lips. The cool wind brushes over the wet patches on her skin— but she wants her pussy wrapped in a sheen of wet heat and she wants him to stuff his hard erection inside her—_

“Hnnnhh, d-daddy,”

She mewls and presses her cheek to the surface of the table, turning away from him, hiding in shame.

As her mind wanders in her fantasy, Kuroo feasts on his view with dark, concentrated eyes. She stares her down like it’s a game, and if he takes his eyes off for even just a millisecond, he’ll miss something crucial.

He watches every shudder of her shoulders, every buck of her hips, how she bites her lip in pleasure, how she arches her back, how the goosebumps on her skin never leaves. The whole orchestra of her becoming undone while she rubs her clit.

“Sarap, baby?”

“Fuck!”

Another hard wave crashes through her body. She squeezes her eyes shut as her thighs begin to shake.

“Faster.” He commands.

_He relentlessly presses on her clit over— and over— and over— the knot in her stomach tightens at the brink of bursting—_

“D-daddy!”

“Stop.”

Kitty cries out with a loud gasp. Her body curls in at the lost of contact.

“Daddy please!”

She knows she should be patient, but she fails to suppress her need.

“Lalabasan ka na?”

Kitty keeps her eyes shut as she sobs, “Yes daddy, please.”

“Not yet.”

She whines out loudly. Tears begin to prick her eyes, but she forces her fingers away from her sex.

The last surge of heat melts away and her ragged breath calms.

“Mmm… That’s a good kitty.” He strokes her cheek.

She shudders again as if his mere words brushed over her clit.

Kuroo encourages her by leaning down once more to peck her lips. But Kitty can’t resist it and slides her fingers to the back of his head and desperately deepens the kiss. Usually he would punish her for trying to take control, but it seems that he’s become desperate with his need as well, so he allows her. Just this once.

Between their kiss, Kuroo pulls at her wrist, the one she used to pleasure herself with. Kuroo leaves her lips for a brief moment and brings her fingers up in front of his eyes. He slides her digits into his mouth and he sucks at them, savoring the taste of her sex.

Kitty bites her lips as she watches him, while Kuroo’s eyes shut. The taste of her sends his skin alive, and any moment now, he shall allow himself to take her. But first, he must let her finish.

Kuroo slides her fingers off with a pop.

“Mmm sarap mo.”

His words shoot straight down to her center, causing her to shudder and moan. He chuckles at how easy he has her.

He settles back on the couch, pulling her fingers along.

“Again.” He commands.

Kitty takes in a deep breath to prepare herself as he guides her fingers back to her center. She licks her lips.

_His finger brushes over the same spot it left minutes ago. And with the brief contact, it already sends her into a frenzy. He picks up the pace as he scratches her little bundle of nerves with the pad of her fingers._

Kuroo pulls her legs apart further. A low groan from deep within him pushes through his lips as her sex spreads apart for his viewing. He catches the sweet scent of it, and it drowns out his other senses. He catches the sight of her juices leaking through her lips and spilling over the front of his slacks.

He groans again as he feels his own dick twitch against the fabric.

His eyes flick up to see the beauty of her face; her eyes squeeze shut, her jaw hangs open, no longer able to suppress her delicious moans. And Kuroo loves every _bit_ of it.

But he wants _more_.

Kuroo reaches over to take her hand that’s clutching onto her skirt and opens up her fingers. He slides them over her slit.

“Pasok mo. Two fingers.”

She gasps at the command. Her entrance tenses up at the thought of two fingers pushing in at once.

“Daddy...” She whines.

“Ssshhh, you can take it.” He brushes the inside of her thigh with his thumb. “Do it slowly.”

She takes in a ragged breath. Kuroo trains his eyes on her.

She holds her breath in anticipation as _he slowly teases her entrance with two fingers. He finally spreads her wetness over all her aching sex and pushes two digits inside her. She clenches down on his fingers._

Another wave of pleasure courses through her body. Kitty’s legs shake as she mewls over the coffee table.

“Fuck.” Kuroo grits his teeth.

_He leaves his fingers up to his knuckle inside her to let her pain from the tightness melt into pleasure._

“Nhhh! Daddy!” She moans.

_He picks up the pace, until he’s thrusting his fingers deep inside her._

The wet noise of her pussy being played with fills Kuroo’s hearing and the sound sends another wave of heat to his erection.

“Faster.”

_He shoves his fingers faster._

He notices that his kitty only has one hand working.

“Did I tell you to stop fucking rubbing your clit?!”

Kitty nearly jumps at the rise of his voice and quickly wills her both sets of fingers to play with herself.

Her mouth opens up to gasp. Tears begin to prick her eyes once more as she feels herself reaching her climax.

“Fuck daddy, please _—_ please _—_ I’m close!” She wails.

“Tsk, putangina.” He spits the words out through his teeth.

Kuroo takes everything in him to not rip his pants off and fuck her delicious pussy right there. His fingers begin to dig into her thighs as an attempt to control himself. He becomes physically unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful mess before him. 

“Tsk ang dumi ng baby ko.” He spits out with disgust.

Kitty lets go of any resistance and moans loudly. The sound echoes inside the unit and it causes him to tighten his grip on her thighs. 

“Pleasuring yourself in front of me like this?” He bites his lip. “Sarap na sarap ka pa, ha? Tang ina. Hindi ka na nahiya, ha?!”

Kuroo roughly gropes her breast. She yelps. Her whole body begins to shake as she takes every spit of his words.

He’s right, she feels _disgusting_ and _dirty_ and she fucks herself faster, harder, baring all of herself for _him_. She starts wailing as pleasure washes over her.

His nose flares as he watches her. His own aching need was beginning to overwhelm him. His erection felt hot and hard and heavy and it’s just _sitting_ inside his fucking pants.

_He needs her_.

“Ang ingay-ingay mo pa.” He snarls.

Kuroo shoves his two thick fingers into her mouth to shut her up. Her moans become muffled and the delicious sound of it flicks something feral inside him.

He glares her down as she continues to fuck herself with her fingers.

He’s seen her come countless times and he knows when she’s at the brink of coming down. Kuroo watches her. Her hips buck, tears begin to trickle through her lids, she begins to beg, in a mantra of his name. Her knees instinctively close as pleasure crashes over her.

“FUCK!” Kuroo yells.

He yanks her fingers away from her sex and he shoves three of his thick fingers inside her.

Kitty yelps.

Her vision starts to black out.

She sees stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo doesn’t peel his eyes from her face as she comes. It’s beautiful, he thinks, the way she reaches her high: her breath hitches, the hairs on her skin fully rise, her eyes roll back, her entrance clenches deliciously at his fingers, her legs shake and for a minute or two, the world stills as pleasure crashes through her body.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She takes in a hard, ragged breath when she comes down. Her whole body vibrates with relief and she curls in.

Kuroo lets out a long satisfied moan. He tilts his head to the side as he eyes her. Her climax just hit her hard… and maybe Kuroo doesn’t want it to end yet.

He continues slowly thrusting his fingers into her now very wet and slick pussy.

He licks his lip when Kitty lets out a weak whine.

“Nhhh… daddy….”

She tries to scoot away from his fingers, but Kuroo holds her hip in place. He begins picking up his pace again, building up her libido. Something about wanting to exhaust her overstimulated sex turns him on further.

“Daddy p-please… wait- s-stop...”

Her weak fingers reach down and wrap around his wrist.

“What if I don’t want to?” He teases as he quickens his pace.

“Hnnnngghh!” Kitty mewls, shaking her head and does another attempt to pull his fingers out.

Kuroo chuckles deeply. He _will_ exhaust her.

But perhaps later, when he finally allows himself to take all of her by using _all_ of him.

He leans down to peck her cheek chastely, and finally slips his fingers out of her delicious heat.

Kitty sighs in relief and shuts her eyes.

Kuroo leans back on the sofa, satisfied with his little kitty’s performance.

“Sarap?” He whispers lightly.

Kitty takes in a breath through a light sob and nods.

“Yes… daddy.” She says weakly.

“What do you say?”

“Ah. Thank you daddy!” She says with conviction.

Kitty reaches up to weakly stroke his thigh.

“Thank you daddy.” She whispers. “So good to me...”

“Mm… Good girl.”

A relieved smile tugs on her lips.

Kuroo’s eyes cast back down to her center. He notices how her white, creamy slick drips over Kuroo’s crotch area. He thinks that the stain looks perfectly _dirty_ and the image of it will forever be imprinted in his mind.

“My little kitty made a mess on daddy’s pants.”

Kitty pouts without looking at the mess she made.

“‘Msorry daddy,” she mumbles.

Kuroo swipes his fingers at his crotch area to catch her juices with his fingers. Without a warning, he shoves it back into her, stuffing her pussy with her own slick.

Kitty’s eyes fly open. She yelps and bucks her hips at the sudden intrusion. She whines, grabbing on to his wrist at an attempt to pull him out.

Kuroo chuckles. He leans down again, and continues to thrust his fingers in slowly this time. He plants a gentle kiss on her lips where light moans escape.

He suddenly pulls them out and brings his fingers up to his face. He admires the wet sheen coating his digits, he catches the heavenly scent of it. His hunger grows. 

Kuroo brings his fingers through his lips and he hums delightfully, as if he hasn't eaten in weeks. Maybe such _is_ the case. The taste of her is enough to roll his eyes back in pleasure. He cleans his fingers off, drinking in every single drop.

Kitty watches him through hazy eyes, and the sight of it is enough to build a second wave of hunger.

  
  


Seconds pass in calming silence while they watch each other through lidded eyes. Kuroo’s fingers splay across her abdomen, gently stroking her skin. Her own fingers brush against his arm. They sit there in silence, under the stillness of it all.

Kitty lies still, taking a few minutes to regain her strength. Because she knows that this is just the start of their night.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YALL ENJOYED THAT AS MUCH AS I DID. LMAO
> 
> (And as for the question of whether or not I will finish this... well, i believe the answer, lies within the stars above. CHOURKE)
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you found yourself enjoying this piece much more than you should have, then I'm here to tell you there's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of— and that it was ultimately, my **pleasure**. 😌😏
> 
> And so, if you found confidence in our collective horniness for this man, you may yell about it with me [@wheresessi](https://twitter.com/wheresessi)! Don't worry. I don't bite (most of the time). Mwah! 💚💙


End file.
